Eight Days a Week
by stefaniaangelone
Summary: Draco and Blaise set a bet that Draco can get Hermione in the sack with him by the end of the month. What happens when he considers giving up the bet so he doesn't rush the girl he falls for into doing something too soon? [HGDM] Just COME IN!
1. Transactions and Tutors

_The Beginning  
_

Hermione Granger emerged from her seat in response to the sudden noise of footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. "Miss Granger, thank you for waiting so patiently, dear." Madam Pomfrey bustled into the Nursing Wing with Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy hurrying in behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes when she noticed Draco was lying on a stretcher, groaning through clenched teach. "Mr. Malfoy was attacked by a centaur when he was passing by near the Forbidden Forest," Madam Pomfrey explained to no one in particular. "What he was doing there, I don't know." She shot the blonde a tedious look before running around her desk for the proper materials to mend his broken leg. "Since you are the Head Girl with excelling grades, I wanted to know if you could lend me a hand during your first period classes of the day." Hermione wrung her hands uncertainly, eyeing the Slytherin wearily. "Okay, Professor," She breathed. _But I can't say I'll like it. _She thought furiously.

"I need another pillow for my leg…" Draco drawled, rising his arm pathetically as he moaned softly. "Granger, could you be…so kind as to get one for me?" He asked innocently, raising an eyebrow to the oblivious Poppy Pomfrey leaning over files at her desk. Hermione brought him a pillow, propping his leg against it with a sigh. "Malfoy, could I ask what you were doing behind the castle?" Draco yawned, shrugging. "Not that it's any of your damn business, Granger, but me and my boys were adding some 'pizzazz' to the old building." Hermione shot him an uncertain glare. "How so?" She inquired. "We were spray painting, Granger." Draco inflected, removing a ball of fuzz off of his winter sweater.

"Why would you ever even _think_ to spray paint the castle, Malfoy?" She snarled. "Relax, relax, it didn't work anyway. I guess it has a magical shield or something." Draco said ruefully, flicking the fuzz across the room. "I knew that. Everyone who read Hogwarts a History should know that." Draco closed his eyes, suddenly extremely bored. "I don't _read_, Granger. While you're spending hours away in that God-forsaken library that's a bloody _sanctuary_ to you, I'm busying myself with other things." Hermione smirked. "Like what?" Draco let out a long breath of air. "Well if you must know," He said, shaking his head. "Quidditch, sex, parties, sleep, food. Things you're unfamiliar with. Do you even sleep, Granger?" Hermione turned her back to him, walking across the room to a nearby bench. "Maybe that's what you should do now. Sleep. Goodnight, Malfoy." Draco flipped onto his stomach, grinning. "Goodnight Granger." He said, and shut his eyes.

* * *

**Eight Days a Week**

_By stefaniaangelone _

**Chapter 1_ – _**_Transactions and Tutors _

"You build me up

You knock me down

Provoke a smile

And make me frown

You are the queen of runaround

You know it's true."

—_Maroon 5, Shiver_

**Review Responses:** OPEN

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13 for language and brief sexuality

**Credits:** No one

"_Be glad of life because it gives you the chance to love and to work and to play and to look up at the stars."_  
—**Henry Van Dyke**

**

* * *

**

Draco found Hermione sitting on a branch hung low above the ground during lunch a few hours later. Snowflakes burrowed into her ponytail as he traced her footprints through the snow. "So I'm guessing you don't eat either?" He said, smirking and leaning against the tree. She gasped, looking up from her book and casting Draco a hateful glare. "I'm not hungry. I thought _you_ ate. I recall you happily adding food to your 'I'd-rather-do-this-than-read-list.'" Draco bent over and scratched his leg. "Yeah well, I forgot to say I love to get as much room away from my fucking idiots-of-friends too." Hermione smiled. "But then you still manage to break your leg with them. Maybe you should find new friends." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying you could be that new friend?" Hermione laughed. "That's not what I was saying but if you drop that fake bad-ass attitude and show some respect for a lady then maybe I'll consider it."

"What makes you think I want to be your friend?" Hermione looked at him. "It might have been the way you're speaking a few inches away from my face." Draco stepped backwards, smiling. "What if I was getting ready to attack you?" Hermione sat confidently, speaking in a soft syrupy voice. "You don't hit girls." Draco rested his hands in the pockets of his baggy black uniform pants. "That's only respect, right?" Hermione's straightened bangs fell over her face. "Of course," Draco rested against the branch next to the one where she sat. "You must be a damn good friend if those are your requirements." Hermione grinned, closing her book and resting it on her lap. "Well what can I say…" She teased, noticing how tall Draco really was. She was almost a foot off the ground and Draco still managed to snag a few inches on her.

Hermione raised her face to find a students bursting through the front doors, and diving into the newly-fallen snow. "I've got to find Ron and Harry." Hermione suddenly remembered, hopping off the branch and brushing the snow off of her robes. "Remember respect, Malfoy." Hermione said walking away, smirking to herself as she felt Draco's eyes linger on her ass. "And the dropping of the 'fake bad-ass attitude.'" Draco added, calling after her. She nodded, laughing. "Exactly," She said, wandering inside the castle.

"Hermione!" Hermione focused her eyes on two pathetically awkward boys scrambling down the hallway, racing to catch up with her. "Where've you been?" Ron questioned, panting to catch his breath. "You weren't at Transfiguration, Arithmancy, or lunch!" Hermione sucked in a breath, her nose shining pink and her cheeks flushed. Her hair was damp and there were occasional snowflakes lingering on a few strands. "Were you outside or are you seriously sick?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed, smiling brightly. "I was outside, you guys. What's with all the questions? I wasn't present at my first period classes because I was helping Madam Pomfrey nurse a student."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, slipping his hands into his gloves and clenching them into fists. "Who were you helping?" Hermione frowned. "Malfoy. Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She smirked. "He's actually…charming at times." Harry and Ron exchanged glances of horror as Hermione continued her way down the corridor. "Are you mad? Malfoy—charming? Oh fuck, Hermione—he hasn't honestly captured you too, has he? What about Ja-" Hermione whirled around, her mouth hanging open. "_Captured_ me? I'm not that thick, Ron—you're the one that's mad!"

"Well, aren't you coming outside with us?" Harry inquired hopefully before either of them could get into another fight. "I was just out there." She fingered the band of her gloves. "But I suppose I could get another breath of fresh air with you too." Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "Well who were you out with last time? Don't tell me it was Malfoy—" "Honestly Ron, you make it seem like I'm his friend or something. I was doing Madam Pomfrey a favor as Head Girl. Not for Malfoy," She said, biting down on her lower lip. "Never for Malfoy."

"I really should be starting that essay Professor Flitwick assigned about Storm Charms." Hermione began nervously as the trio padded around the castle courtyard, tracing the pathways that bent around the frozen lake. "That's due in three weeks!" Hermione shook her head, exasperated. "_Two_ weeks, Ron. Besides, he wants two-parchments of information for the essay. I promised myself that I'd double the amount of work expected by the professors this year as Head Girl. It's only right." Ron sighed. "Yeah, and I promised myself that I'd try to do at least half of the requirements."

"Hey—isn't that Crookshanks chasing that gangly small black cat?" Harry said, pointing at the pair of cats zooming about, occasionally letting out a small hiss. "Yes—why is he chasing that poor thing?" Hermione watched as Draco appeared with his group of friends, and tackling the black cat before Crookshanks could rip it to pieces. "Granger—" Draco gasped, approaching her with the cat in his arms as Crookshanks brushed up against her leg. "Your fucking overgrown rat almost ate my cat!" Hermione swallowed down the fit of giggles bubbling violently in her throat. "You have a…cat?" She let out, covering her mouth as she laughed out loud. Draco rolled his eyes, brushing his hand over the cat's head. "Yes, an owl and a cat."

Hermione grinned. "I see where you're coming from. You can't cuddle an owl, right Mr. Feminine?" She scooped Crookshanks up into her arms and smiled broadly. "You should really get a cat that can fend for himself," She scratched Crookshank's back, which caused a loud purr to suddenly emit from him. "'Bye Malfoy." She said, turning around and making her way inside with Harry and Ron hurrying in after her.

"Was that supposed to prove something?" Ron asked, glancing uncertainly at the very spoiled cat in Hermione's arms. "Prove what?" Hermione asked, looking at him as they walked through the hall. "That you're not okay with Malfoy?" Hermione laughed. "I don't need to prove anything to you. I'm not okay with Malfoy but who says I can't be?" Harry frowned. "I'm sure his friends will, not to mention Ron." Ron's ears turned red as he folded his arms. "I'm sure you'd mind too, Harry! That would be a betrayal to the whole house—and all the Slytherin folk will try to hurt you."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine, Ronald." She said, stroking her purring cat lazily. "I better put Crookshanks in his bed—I'll be right down so we can go to Potions." She ran through the Heads' Dormitory portrait hole and returned only a few minutes later with her books. "Ready?" She said cheerfully and they headed down to Potions, Ron's ears still flaming red.

"Were you making out with Granger?" Blaise Zabini hissed, tossing a crumpled piece of paper behind him, in Draco's direction. Draco's eyes hung heavy as he sat in Potions class, bored out of his mind as Professor Snape's lazy drawl was almost singing him to sleep. He spread out the paper and began writing back with his feather quill, _Whoa. When? _Blaise snatched the note and wrote back a reply: _When you were in the nursing wing. You fucking pimp. _Draco had to hold his breath to keep himself for laughing. _That's bullshit, man. I didn't even touch her. _Blaise grinned. _I can hardly believe that. Just look at that ass, don't tell me you haven't felt her bare skin. _

Draco flickered his eyes in Hermione's direction, watching the way she slowly pulled the tip of her quill in and out of her mouth as she listened intently to Snape's lesson. _I swear I haven't yet. _Blaise smirked, shaking his head. _Yet? Is this your new mission? Poor Janie, she can actually love a cold-hearted asshole like you but you still want to throw her away. _Draco was in trance, eyeing the large fold in her skirt as she crossed her legs. Maybe he could get a quick peep of her knickers. Maybe a thong? His adrenaline surprised him as he began to lean over…

_Thud_

Draco smashed into the floor as his seat slipped over from under him. The class was silent as they turned their heads to find Draco sprawled on the floor, looking up at Snape, horrified. Then, everyone erupted with laughter and even Hermione smirked as Draco scrambled to his feet, finding his seat again. "Sorry Professor." He muttered before Snape could open his mouth. He sat for a moment before opening the note and writing back to Blaise: _Janie and I both know that we're only dating for sex. We're kind of like sex buddies. _Blaise smiled. _I need myself one of those. How about you give me Janie and I'll give you five hundred galleons if you can get Granger in the sack with you willingly. _

Draco hesitated at first, then: _Give me one more night with Janie so I can refuel. After that, it's a fucking deal, bitch. _Blaise drummed his fingers on his desk, holding back his laughter. _Who's skirt where you looking up this time?_ Draco smirked. _Honestly? I can give you a hint and it's definitely not Janie. _

"Damn Draco, you did me like it was our last night together or something." Janie Disello gasped, closing her green eyes as Draco rolled off her and took in a deep breath. "That's what I needed to talk to you about," He whispered, lying in the sweat-drenched bed uncomfortably. "This thing that we have—how we're together only for the sex—it's kind of getting to my head." Janie flipped onto her stomach, snuggling up to Draco and running her fingers down his bare chest. "Aw baby, I know it's rough."

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. "It's not like that, Janie." He said softly. "I mean, there's someone else that I can actually see myself having a relationship with." Janie perked up, her eyes wide and filling with tears. "Wait—what? Baby, I _love_ you. When we make love it doesn't mean anything to you?" Draco was seriously feeling bad. He didn't actually think he'd feel sorry for her but he did. "Janie—" "Are you _serious_? If this is one of your mean jokes—" Draco fell back against his pillow, letting out a cloud of air.

"Could you just wait and listen for a second?" Janie's lip quivered and she removed herself from their embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Forget it. You're a hell of a good sex buddy, Malfoy, but as a boyfriend—even as a person—you suck so badly, you shallow bastard. You can kiss my ass if you want to give me any lame excuses." She paced around his room, gathering her boots and clothing, slipping them on. "I'll see you around." She murmured, turning around and storming out.

After pulling on some jeans, not bothering to even zipper them, Draco padded into the bathroom that he shared with Hermione, connecting their bedrooms together. He flipped on the light switch and groaned, leaning over the sink and splashing his face with cold water. "Did you just break up with your girlfriend?" A familiar feminine voice startled him and he looked up to see Hermione leaning against the counter beside him. Draco scratched the back of his neck, furrowing his eyebrows with a frown. "Uh…yeah, kind of." He murmured.

Hermione was silent as she watched him dry off his face with a washcloth. "Why are you still awake?" He asked and she shrugged, running her nail around the marble patterns on the counter, eyeing his Quidditch-toned body. "I could ask the same of you…but I know the answer." Draco felt his cheeks grow red, his lips tugging up into a smile as he studied her lacy nighty that would be extremely sexy if she'd only ask him to take it off for her. "You seem happy about it." She said and he laughed softly. "I _am_ a little, actually. We were going out for the wrong reasons."

"I hadn't a clue you knew right from wrong, Malfoy." She whispered, smiling. "Ouch—shouldn't I get a little respect too?" Draco asked, pretending to be seriously hurt by her comment. Hermione giggled, nodding her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. A little bit of respect goes for you too." Draco watched Hermione boost herself up onto the counter. "Hey since you're getting all this respect and I'm adapting so we can be 'okay' shouldn't I get something from you too?" Hermione's eyes were blank as she listened. "What are you implying?" She asked, her lips fixed slightly apart. "You should do me a little favor," He said. "Since you love your damn books so much why don't you put them to use for someone?" Hermione smiled. "Do you want me to tutor you, Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Would you?" Hermione thought for a moment, before giving in, "Okay." She said.

"I thought we could start with Transfiguration since that's my favourite subject," Hermione pulled open the heavy Transfiguration textbook, turning to face Draco as they sat alone in the library early the next morning. "I'm assuming you know the basics like turning a feather to a bird?" Draco leaned on his arm, frowning slightly. "I guess you could say that. I know how to conjure a sleeping draft." Hermione laughed, leaning back in her seat. "That's a totally different subject, Malfoy. If you want to start with Potions so badly I guess we could." She wandered across the library, heading into the STUDYING section where she put away the Transfiguration book in search for a Potions one.

Draco followed her, deep within the shelves. He found her squatting down, skimming through the lowest shelves in the P section. "You must be in here alone all the time." Draco said, watching her snatch a few books off the shelves and stand up straight, brushing off the dust on her knees. "All the time," She admitted, smiling. "But it doesn't bother me. I get silence for studying." She brought the books back to their table and Draco plopped down on his seat, eyeing the thick textbooks. "It's Saturday morning and I could be doing a girl in the alleyway of Hogsmead right now but I'm in a library with a Gryffindor being_ tutored_."

Hermione shook her head. "Ha. Ha. But it was your choice. Take it or leave it." She studied him. "You can back out now, you know. You can run off free in search for that lucky lady." Draco scooted his chair in, grinning. "I'm fine here. Let's start." Hermione nodded. "All right. Let's start with defensive and curing potions—" "Hermione we need to start heading down to—_Malfoy_?" Harry paused in the doorway, his eyes focused on the blonde casually sitting next to his best friend like it was a normal thing to be doing. "Leave her alone, you bastard!" He snarled, grabbing for his wand and pointing it at Draco's head.

"Harry! _Stop_ that—I'm helping him _study_." Harry lowered his wand, glaring furiously at the pleased Slytherin. Hermione pressed her lips together, for Harry's bemused face was somewhat amusing. His hair was ruffled as usual and his green eyes were blank and angry. "I don't get you, Hermione." He said numbly. "Why the hell are you helping this prick? All he is to you is rude—especially to me and Ron. By helping him you're just saying you don't care." Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor, exhaling slowly. "You can't choose whom I'm friends with. And who even says we're friends? There's nothing personal about tutoring someone, Harry. Just get over it. You and Ron have been hammering me for something that's not even worth making a big fuss about. You can go to Hogsmead _alone_."

She darted her eyes away from him and looked at Draco, her fingers uncertainly tapping against the table. "I should hire a cheerleading team for you, Granger. You love to tell people off, don't you?" Draco asked, grinning, as soon as Harry stormed away. "I just defend myself, Malfoy. I can't let people walk all over me." Draco turned to the doorway where Harry was once standing. "It looks like they have been." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes. "They have _not_. They're just a little overprotective." Draco laughed. "They're nosy if you ask me." Hermione cringed. "Yeah, well I didn't. Besides, we're completely off topic now. If I'm going to spend time helping you it might as well be about schoolwork, right?" Draco sat back in his seat and stretched. "Right. It's not like we have anything else in common anyway."

* * *

There it was. Chapter numero uno of Eight Days a Week. ) SQUEE. Review and I'll give ya some candies – holds out bag – now please? I'll cry if you don't SOB. 


	2. Stargazing and squabbles

**Eight Days a Week**

_By stefaniaangelone _

**Chapter 2_ – _**_Star-gazing and squabbles _

"She's got a ticket to ride,  
But she don't care.  
I don't know why she's ridin' so high,  
She ought to think twice,  
She ought to do right by me."

—_The Beatles, Ticket to Ride_

**Review Responses:** OPEN

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13 for language and brief sexuality

**Credits:** No one

"A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her."

—**Oscar Wilde**

**

* * *

**

**PRS (personal review responses)**

If you're not interested in reading the review responses, just skip ahead to the next section. I'll respond to chapter reviews as long it says 'REVIEW RESPONSES: OPEN' at the top of the chapter page. If there aren't any reviews/questions for a certain chapter, this section will remain blank.

_Hello readers! There weren't any questions in the reviews I received for chapter one but I'd like to thank everyone who did review! gives candy I really appreciate it! _

* * *

The wind was below freezing as they made their way outside after dinner later that night. They ambled through the snowy Quidditch field, along the Slytherin stands. "I hate you for this." Hermione shivered, hugging herself. Her nose still glowed pink with three layers of clothing and a scarf on. "I'm terrified of heights." She piped, her breath growing ragged as Draco whipped out his broom. "I'm returning the favor. You're teaching me your best asset now I'm teaching you mine." Hermione backed away. "No, it's really all right—you really, _really_ don't have to, Malfoy."

"I'm terrified of heights!" She yelped as Draco lifted her off the ground and set her onto the floating broom. He got on in front of her and she squeezed him in a tight hug from behind as he began to kick his feet off of the ground. "How can I trust you? You're just planning to kick me off—" "_Please_, Granger. You give me way too much credit as a cruel, selfish bastard. Now just shut up or I really _will_ push you off." With that, he pushed off the ground, shooting up ten, twenty, thirty feet into the air until they were up in the clouds.

Hermione screamed, unable to hear her own voice while they were up so high. "MALFOY!" She shrieked, hugging him tighter and leaning her head against his back. If she fell off this bloody broom, she'd drag him down too. She was beginning to feel cold, nearly suffocated by the amount of wind choking her in a thick blanket. Draco turned his head to look back at her, a broad grin playing on his lips that almost made Hermione want to scream again. "This isn't so bad is it?" He said loudly. She brought up her head, her eyes wide and fearful. "WHAT?" She yelled back, pulling the thick curls out of her eyes. "_I SAID_—THIS ISN'T SO BAD IS IT?" Her lip quivered as she brought her head down again, nodding miserably.

She looked at him, only to find him tossing his wand about, uttering an incantation that she couldn't hear. Instantly, the noise of the sky settled down and she could hear herself breathing. "If you think this is something, wait until I show you the tricks I can do—" "Oh no you don't!" Hermione replied in a ragged whisper. "Then how about we go just a little bit higher?" He said, smirking. She gulped, shaking her head. "M-maybe—maybe we could go back to the ground? Please?" Draco laughed, nodding his head finally. "Fine, Granger. But tomorrow I'm showing you how to fly—you're going to sit in front next time and then I'll teacher the rules of Quidditch."

Hermione exhaled deeply when they landed, stumbling off the broom and landing on her back, where she stayed, staring ahead of her at the shimmering stars in the sky. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Resting." She replied simply, snuggling deeper into the snowy ground. "Well, I better rest too." Draco said softly, sitting back next to her. "So what are we looking at?" He asked, turning his head to look at her profile. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "The stars." She whispered. Draco watched, enthralled, the way her lips moved slowly—_very_ sexy—as she spoke.

"What are—" "You haven't ever done this, have you?" Hermione said, fixing her eyes on his. "No." He admitted, staring at her. "Well," She said, implanting small lines in the snow with her fingertips, "You're supposed to be quiet." She said, watching the sky once more. She closed her eyes and Draco remained gazing at the unexplainably amazing girl lying next to him and he couldn't help but wonder if she considered him a friend.

Hermione buttered her toast, sitting contently at the Gryffindor table very early the next morning in the Great Hall. Only she, a Ravenclaw couple making out in a corner, and a few Hufflepuff nerds were awake at this hour, minding their own business. Hermione did the same, happily eating her breakfast and peering over some textbooks for some last-minute studying just incase. _So I was right, the green potion always pours into the red—_

The doors suddenly shook and burst open as a slightly groggy and extremely grumpy blonde fled into the Great Hall. "Malfoy, what are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked innocently, looking up at him, chewing down a mouthful of toast. Draco collapsed onto the seat across from her, throwing his head down onto the table and closing his eyes. "Get up," She demanded, dropping her toast on her plate. She stood up and leaned over the table, dragging him by the shoulders and forcing his head up. "You can't sit at this table, you're a Slytherin," She pointed out sternly. His hazy grey eyes were rolling around as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Leave me alone, Granger—can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can still get nearly two hours of sleep, you idiot! Why'd you come down here?" Draco licked his lips, inhaling sharply. "There's a Potions test—a big one. Maybe you can…tell me some stuff I should know while I…try to go back to…sleep…" Hermione snorted, giving in and letting him press his cheek against the table again. She walked around the table and found her seat again, turning back to her breakfast.

"Maybe if you hadn't wasted all this time doing everything you like to do—eating, sleeping, Quidditch—you could've got some studying time done and you would've been prepared for the test by now—happily sleeping in your own bed—" "Sex," Draco murmured, his lips perking against the table. Hermione choked on her food. "What?" She said, quite alarmed. "Sex—you forgot sex. I like to have sex for a good three hours—" "ALL RIGHT!" Hermione yelped, throwing her toast down and gathering her books. "_Okay._ I'll just—be going now." She shoved her books into her khaki book bag and slung it over her shoulder, pacing for the exit.

"Wait," Draco said anxiously, jerking up and racing after her. "Come on! You can't honestly tell me you're a virgin—do you have a boyfriend? He must be so patient." She glared at him over her shoulder. "I was only kidding around—loosen up, would you?" He ran his hands up and down her shoulders as if he were 'loosening her up.' "I don't have to loosen up if I don't want to I—" Draco brushed up against her, pushing her back into a wall in the main corridor. "What are—you doing?" She squeaked, eyeing his hand that was firmly resting on her shoulder. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and pushed him away, hugging her book bag tighter and trudging down the hall then pausing to whirl around angrily, "You must think I'm some vulnerable bitch—I'm not a fucking idiot, Malfoy. I have a bo—don't think you can seduce me or—or—" She stopped, her mouth hanging open slightly. Draco was holding a tiny red leather book, his eyes sparkling.

"Where did—" "You dropped it out on the Quidditch field. I mainly came down her to give it to you." Hermione's eyes were still fierce. "I didn't read it, so don't worry about it. I pulled you aside because I thought you wanted to keep it a secret." He was grinning, which made Hermione feel even stupider. She was a total bitch! Her cheeks glowed scarlet as she accepted the book and stuffed it away in her bag. "Uh—thanks." She blurted out and turned around, ambling down the hall in the opposite direction leaving a highly amused Draco in her wake.

Michael Mericheri waited patiently for his girlfriend outside the Dormitory. He studied the intricate golden designs of what he figured were Greek sculptures. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, he fixed his startling hazel eyes on his watch, growing annoyed. Where was she anyway? She was never late. They were supposed to meet up in her dorm so they could 'study' but Jay had other intentions. They rarely talked about sex and all they rounded was a mere second base. And when she finally agreed to try third her friends had to call in and invite her to a Quidditch match at ten thirty at night before they could even get settled. He was beginning to believe that she'd rather be somewhere else than with him. He sacrificed so much for her! He was the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and he gave up his Monday nights to sneak up to her dorm—

"Hey," A hand pressed into his back as Hermione walked around him, holding her books up to her chest and slipping into the portrait hole. "Hey baby," Mike said, following her into the common room, dropping his bag on the couch nearest to the fireplace. "I tried calling you last night but your friends said you were out." He said, flopping out onto the sofa. "Yeah, I was," Hermione said, shaking off her robe and pressing down her slightly wrinkled uniform. "I was tutoring a student. No big deal." She sat down next to him, flashing him a bright smile.

He curled his arm around her waist and exhaled, kissing her cheek lightly. "I was thinking about things." He murmured softly. Hermione looked up at him. "Like…?" Mike hesitated, and then said, "Taking our relationship to the next level." Hermione stared into the fire. "What's that?" Mike sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be honest—I don't want to rush you. I'm not pressuring you. But when are we going to give sex a try?" Hermione watched him seriously. "Mike, this isn't a good time…" She began to get up to leave but he caught her arm. She stopped, turning her head to face him. "I love you." He said in a husky voice. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and then paused. She leaned down to kiss him softly and he jerked up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down on the couch with him. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"Where are all your little roomies tonight?" Mike whispered, playing with the clasp of her bra through her shirt. Hermione felt up his chest, smiling up at him. "Lena and Andy are at a study group field trip and Draco…" She tried to think. Where would Draco be? The thoughts of Draco making love to a beautiful girl against a wall in the back hallways flooded her mind and she felt almost jealous, some sort of resent was flowing through her boiling blood. Would he be at Quidditch? Maybe. "I don't think he'll show up any time soon." Mike nodded. "Okay. We don't have to have sex but maybe we could just," He held her tightly, "fool around a bit?" He buried his lips into the crook of her neck, making her shiver.

He curled his fingers around the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head as she did for him. She tightened her fingers around his zipper, undoing it and then removing his jeans. "Mmm—" She let out breathily as he slowly kissed down her chest. Soft padded footsteps prompted Hermione to look up, gasping as she saw Draco standing startled in the doorway, in nothing but a towel, leaving a thick trail of sticky water behind him. He was holding a bundle of his Quidditch uniform with his boots in his arms. "Shit—" Draco blurted as Hermione anxiously pushed Mike off of her, grabbing for her shirt and pressing it to her chest. "God—_fuck_ Malfoy what the hell are you doing—" Mike stumbled backwards, gathering his clothes. He looked up at him. "And what the _hell_ are you doing wandering around in a fucking towel around my girlfriend?"

"Dude, I didn't know she was your girlfriend—I thought she'd be asleep—" "Oh so you could go in and try to—" "You guys! Stop it!" Hermione yelped, her cheeks flaming scarlet. Draco ignored her, fixing his amber eyes upon the green-eyed boy. "Try to what? I fucking respect Hermione you fu—" Mike whirled at him, throwing a punch at the Slytherin's face. "_Mike_! Michael—stop it!" Hermione ran up to her boyfriend, crying out as Draco ducked away and smashed his fist into Mike's jaw. Mike stumbled back into the couch, grabbing at his mouth. "Oh my god—Draco please—stop—" Hermione dropped her shirt and ran to him, inspecting his jaw. "Look, I didn't—" "Thanks, Malfoy. Just please leave him alone." Hermione said softly, tapping her wand against his jaw and whispering an incantation.

* * *

Leave me a pretty review, okay? ;) 


	3. Messups and Marmalade

**Eight Days a Week**

_By stefaniaangelone _

**Chapter 3_ – _**_Mess-ups and Marmalade _

"I've Seen Better Days Than This One  
I've Seen Better Nights Than This One  
Tension Is Rebuilding  
Something's Got To Give."

—_Beastie Boys, Something's Got to Give_

**Review Responses:** OPEN

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13 for language

**Credits:** No one

"A person usually has two reasons for doing something: a good reason and the real reason."  
— **Thomas Carlyle**

**

* * *

**

Draco cringed, rolling his hands into tight fists. "Whatever." He mumbled, storming into his room. Hermione shifted on the coach beside her boyfriend, who was trying hard to make himself still look mighty and tough although it was honestly no use. The way Draco easily knocked Mike onto the couch made Mike look like a mouse against a hawk.

"Want me to walk with you to your dorm?" Hermione asked softly, watching him stand to his feet. "No, that's fine." Mike said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight." He said, slightly battered. She frowned, waving. "'Night." She murmured, watching him depart the dorm.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, pounding her fist against his bedroom door when she was sure Mike had left. Draco opened his door, glaring at her. "What the fuck do you wa—" "Don't you _dare_—_ever_—touch him _again_—" "Granger, you bitch—" "Don't _cuss_ at me you stupid prick—" "I swear—" "Shut _up_!" Hermione narrowed her eyes, her eyes glowing violet. "Can we settle this like normal human—" "Pureblooded wizards? Oh wait you aren't—" "A wizard—yes. I'm a witch you insolent bastard! Now shut up or I will be forced to slap you until your pretty face is nothing but a—" "Oh stop being so immature. What did you need to say to me?" Draco said, making Hermione's nose flare. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, exhaling deeply.

"You're lucky I have a lot of patience." She said heatedly. "I just wish you hadn't punched my boyfriend in the face—" "He swung at me first!" Draco insisted. Hermione sighed. He was completely right. She had no reason to yell at him. "Goodnight, Malfoy." She said finally, turning on her heel and ambling back to her room.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt a furry thing swing back and forth over her nose. She opened her eyes and screamed when she saw a blur of black fuzz attacking her nose. She jerked up; her heart rate slowing as she realized it was only Draco's cat. Crookshanks was perched on the top shelf of her closet, hissing loudly. "Malfoy!" She said, exasperated as she scooped up the fussy black cat and padded through the hallway, all the way to his closed door. She knocked on it, holding the cat in one arm. After a few minutes of waiting and peculiar sounds, Draco opened his door, looking extremely tired.

"I found him on my head." She said, handing him the cat and brushing the thick fur off of her shirt. Draco set him down, letting him wander his room. "About last night—" Hermione said, smiling wearily. She stared at his toned chest, eyeing the thin trail of hair falling from his belly button to beneath his sweatpants. Draco fumbled with a wife-beater, and then pulled it over his head.

"You never finished what you were going to say." Hermione bit her lip uncertainly. "I—" "Didn't know what to yell at me about? That's because I was right." Draco said, grinning. Hermione clenched her teeth together. "Shut up." She said, then again slightly louder. "You're—" She paused, hesitant of what to say. "I'm?" Draco asked curiously. "You're getting under my skin!" She shouted. "You know the tinniest ways to just—piss me off—" "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment? Because I'm very flattered." Hermione shifted her weight onto her right foot, then her left, standing uncomfortably in silence.

"I had no idea you had a—" "Boyfriend? Well…we _were_ trying to keep it private." Draco made a face. "Was that his idea?" Hermione hesitated, crossing her arms. "Sort of." She said, biting her lip. Draco glared into space. "I thought so." He said bitterly. "Mericheri's a bastard, Granger. He's a real prick on the field." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "He's just competitive. Isn't that a good quality in order to win?" Draco shrugged. "That's kind of true—look at Potter—" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop it." She ordered, digging her nails into her palms. "Why are you so concerned that I'm dating him, anyway?" She asked angrily. "I don't. I'm just warning you that—" "I don't need your consent—I can date whoever I want—" Draco grinned at her. Hermione's face fell blank and she stopped herself mid-sentence. "What?" She said softly.

Draco stepped closer, shaking his head. "Would your boyfriend be pissed if I kissed you?" Hermione's eyes widened as Draco gently caressed her face with his thumb, slowly running it over her moist lips. Before she could reply, he leaned in for a kiss and—"_Grrr_—off me! _GET_—off of me!" Hermione wailed, brushing him square in the chest with all her might. Draco barley budged, stepping backwards, utterly surprised that she hadn't fallen for his charm. The bet was going to be harder than he thought. And the more that he watched her gorgeous figure storming towards her bedroom door, he knew she wouldn't be the only one making things a bit difficult.

The marmalade oozed down the piece of toast, making Hermione's fingers feel sticky. She decided to eat breakfast in the herbology greenhouse (it was empty of course) because she knew Draco or Mike would be looking for her and she couldn't stand to face them at this hour. Yet, the worst person seemed to find her just as she was about to begin on her beloved toast.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Draco asked, sliding to the ground beside her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes." She said, fingering the jam with her finger. "Actually—are you stalking me?" She asked, looking up at him questionably. Draco made a face then quickly said, "Paranoid are we, Granger? Has someone stalked you in the past?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "No but if they did, you would've just brought back excruciating memories." Draco smirked at her sarcasm, watching her lick the marmalade off the toast with her little pink tongue. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He said suddenly and she looked up, smiling. "No." She responded honestly, "am I turning you on?" She giggled, continuing the messy way she was eating her breakfast that she was almost positive that was turn any guy off.

"Are you going to tutor me?" He asked, changing the subject. She considered this, wondering what Mike would say if he found out. "Maybe. But we'd have to keep it a secret. I suppose we still need to work on that whole 'respect' and 'attitude' goal, wouldn't you say?" Draco nodded. "Mmmhmm, I think so too." Hermione brushed the crumbs off of her robes, stretching to her feet. Draco got up as well, following her down the hallway. "I guess we could work on our goals in the library, then," Hermione said, smiling. Draco widened his eyes. "So you'll still tutor me?" Hermione nodded. "I have no idea why I'm going this, but yes."

* * *

Got reviews? 

I will if you press the periwinkle button below. ;)

(I know it was short but would you rather me ramble or get to the point? I promise a longer chapter four! The more reviews I get, the more ability I have to write a longer chapter...hehe)


End file.
